


Not Over You

by PreciousNabongs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of drama, Minayeon-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousNabongs/pseuds/PreciousNabongs
Summary: Myoui Mina makes sure she has nothing to do with Im Nayeon, EVER, but unfortunately has to work with her on a certain project. The same person who broke her heart years ago.Minayeon as exes AU
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	1. Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting my story in this site. Hope y'all like it. 😁
> 
> Just a heads up there's a small smut-but-not-really part in this chapter. If not your thing, don't read it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Characters, businesses, places, events and incidents in this story are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons or actual events is purely coincidental.

"I'm building this house on the moon  
Like a lost astronaut  
Lookin' at you like a star  
From the place the world forgot  
And there's nothing, that I can do  
Except bury my love for you."  
– _Moondust_ , Jaymes Young

* * *

The sun was still not up but Mina and her team were already in the waiting room, getting her hair and make up done for an exclusive interview in a famous morning show.

A calming music was playing in the background together with soft chattering of staffs and crew. It was a little chaotic but everything is going well. 

Well except for a woman with a mid length blond hair, wearing a pink loose blouse tucked in her regular white fitted pants paired with silver t-straps heels namely Myoui Mina. Her eyelids kept drifting shut, covering her soft brown eyes due to lack of sleep the previous night. Even the cup of black coffee in her hand failed to do its job of keeping her awake. 

She was used to this but also not at the same time. There were days where she is ecstatic working but there were also those days she just wants to lay on her bed all day. And right now, she was feeling the later. 

Park Jihyo, her best friend and manager was on her side, crossing and uncrossing her legs every now and then, trying to get comfortable but it was obvious she's anxious about something. "Just stick to the script okay? Don't try to be bitchy." 

The blonde gave her a fake wide-eyed reaction. "Excuse me? I'm an angel." 

"Angel of death, you mean?" Mina didn't respond but gave her a challenging smile like saying _'watch me.'_

Jihyo impatiently ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair. "I'm dead serious here, Mina. This is live. No editing of sorts. So try to be nice. For once." 

"I am nice." Mina said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jihyo just let out a snort but quickly silenced by Mina's pointed stare.

Fortunately, the manager was saved when one of the producer knocked and came in. "We're about to start." 

"Be nice." Jihyo reminded her one last time. 

Mina threw her half empty cup to the trashcan and turned to Jihyo. "I can't promise. Well, if they stay nice I will." 

"Mina!" Jihyo exclaimed, garnering a look around them. She just gave a small bow to apologize and ran after Mina, hoping she would listen for once. 

* * *

With so much gracefulness and elegance she always carry with her, Mina walked in to the set that gained every pair of eyes watching her. 

The set gave out a relaxing atmosphere much to her amusement. There was comfortable leather couches which made a little squeak when the blonde sat on it, and a small table with refreshments and some snacks.

There was also a TV in front of her that shows the live feed on the studio while behind her standing two big posters of herself and her latest drama. 

One of the staff gave her a quick prep while her stylist checked her hair and makeup one last time. 

A tall bulk man in white sleeves and black pants with a side parted black hair entered the set and greeted Mina with a smile. "Let's do well."

Mina greeted him back and gave him a polite smile. He seemed nice, well Mina really hope he really is beause as far as she had experienced so far, most of personalities she encountered in the industry was frustratingly rude to the new ones and sickeningly biased to the well-known ones. Of course, in early days of her career she encountered real real individuals but was rare due to fierce competition. 

Thankfully, at the age of 25 she became one of the most famous and successful actress in Korea and in Japan too, her homeland. But the rudeness and unjust treatment before were replaced by hidden motives which making her more careful than ever. Well, that's showbiz for you.

Jihyo gave her a thumbs up with a subtle glaring and they started the show as everything was finally set. 

They gave their brief introductions first, short details about her drama, and read some online comments complimenting the actress and her latest project. And then finally to the main part. 

"So how do you feel when you heard the success of it?"

Mina gave him a genuine smile and said, "I am delighted of course. Finally all of my hard work and sleepless nights are finally paying of. Not just me, of course all those people behind the scenes who helped this drama to be a success. All those staffs taking care of us, my family and friends encouraging me nonstop and my fans who supported me in everything I do. I seriously can't thank them enough. I won't be here without them so I am offering them my grateful heart." 

"You're such a darling and I can say you really did a great job portraying your character. I remember I can't stop bulging my eyes out, crying intensely on certain scenes. You did impress me cause as far as I heard this is your first time doing a heavy family drama, right?"

"Ah yes, that's true. I had the same worry as my fans but I really like to challenge myself and to grow more so I accepted the project. And I am happy that I did as I can see everyone loves it." 

"Right... I just want to ask if you can share to us, how did you manage to get out that raw emotion you did in that drama?" 

"I just put myself into that character. I can say I didn't do that just for the sake of acting. I embraced the character as if I'm actually living her life. I don't know if you get it but it is something like that." 

"Oh! Of course." The host laughed. "Do you hear that our dear viewers? So stop spreading rumor about it." 

When the host saw that Mina is giving him a confused look, he explained. "I just read some comments from the internet wondering if someone hurt you in the past or something, cause the emotional connection with your viewers is really there which makes them think if you are just projecting your heartaches into it or just really that talented."

Mina let out a soft laugh, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth as she did. "Seriously? I didn't know people think of me like that."

The host laughed with her. "Yes. You got all of us curious. Oh! And another thing, did you know everyone's wondering about your lovelife too since you never did mention anything about this? Like EVER. And I'm sure everyone here is still curious. Right?" He turned to different camera as if asking the audience. Satisfied with what he did, he turned back to her guest. "So... Is there anyone special right now?" 

_'Well, that's not part of the script.'_ Mina thought. She was certainly glad that everyone seems open now about celebrities having a relationship but she would still prefer a private one any day. 

Suddenly her bitchy side resurfacing as she has no idea where this is going. But Jihyo's words echoed in her mind, _'Be nice.'_ so the blonde did try. 

Mina made a show of being deep in thought. "I don't have anyone as of now. I am afraid I don't have time for that right now cause I know my priorities." 

"Oh I see. But..." The host straightened his back and puffed out his chest while giving Mina his most charming smile or so what he thought. "Maybe now that your drama already ended, you can now try." He said rather too enthusiastically than Mina liked it. "Can you tell us what's your ideal type?" 

Mina didn't know if he was trying to gain more viewers or just trying to be funny or really getting on her nerves. _'Be nice.'_ Jihyo's voice continued sipping into her mind. 

"There's no specific." The actress said briefly while giving the host her _don't-fuck-with-me-stick-to-the-goddamn-script_ smile.

But surely, he didn't notice her warning at all. "Oh come on! I'm sure there is. Don't be shy, you can share it with us. Then maybe..." He wiggled his brows suggestively. 

Mina fought the urge to roll her eyes and smack his face with her heels to wipe his annoying smile. He thought he is being charming. Sure he has good looks but it just annoys Mina to be honest. He thought he was different but here he is asking out of the script questions, using this chance to interject his own cause he was sure that Mina would never bat him an eye off-cam. Though Mina would give him a point for his witty mind that he managed to sway the conversation this way. But that was it. 

_'Don't try me mister.'_ Mina thought as she let out an irritated huffed. This wasn't the first time this happened to her that this no longer surprise her. This is what she meant when she said to her manager, _'if they stay nice then she will too.'_ But still for the sake of this show, she tried her hardest to answer it with respect accompanied by a forced smile. "As I said, there's no specific. Our heart chooses whoever it chooses whether that person is ideal or not."

Mina was really not up for heart talks like this, she would rather not. But as she said those lines, suddenly her mind brought her back all those years ago. 

  
**— FLASHBACK (5 Years Ago) —**

Mina didn’t have any idea that her whole life would change that night. 

It was one Friday night after their midterms week ended when Mina's besties, Kim Dahyun and Park Jihyo, dragged her to a party in a bar rented by one of famous varsity student in the university named Lee Seokmin (also known as DK) which is Jihyo's childhood friend too. 

"Come on, people are calling you prude already!" 

"Fyi, I don't feel insulted by that word. I'll take that as a compliment." 

"We just survived our hell week. Let's celebrate a little." 

"I could just treat you in a nearby restaurant if you want to celebrate." 

Mina wasn’t a party goer type of girl, much the opposite in fact. The only party she had attended all her life was when her parents brought her with them when their family owned hospital in Kobe, Japan celebrated 50th anniversary. 

She would rather stay inside her apartment, listening to her playlist or watch new series on Netflix or just simply sleep the night away than partying late at night with an ocean of strangers she probably never once encounter inside university grounds.

In the end, Mina had to agree when they made a point that it is a perfect time to flaunt her beauty (she completely ignored Dahyun saying finally getting laid for the first time) and use her favorite black fitted dress she got from her mother on her birthday. She was about to protest – of course she would – saying there's no one to impress there but immediately silenced by Jihyo’s threats of finally giving Bambam – Mina's die hard annoying admirer – her number and even address. Don’t get her wrong, Bambam is a sweet and nice guy but she didn’t know why she hated his advancements (even presence) to the point where she started running away whenever she saw him coming her way. Maybe she’s really a prude or just not ready for romantic relationships. 

As soon as her foot landed inside the dim-litted bar, Mina couldn't help but feel like she's a fish out of the water. _'This will be one of the worst fucking day of my life.'_ She scrunched her nose as a cloying perfume and cigarette smoke entered her nostrils making her dizzy. 

Her two best friends dragged a hesitant Mina in a secluded empty table much to her relief. At least they wouldn't force her having to deal with strangers. 

The hard barstools made a noisy scraping sound as Mina moved it, making her cringe. She sat down cautiously as if someone would notice given the booming music and loud chattering around. People seemed to mind there own business much to her relief.

Jihyo presented herself to get them a drink while Dahyun stayed with her but Mina could see her eyes moving in every direction, already looking for someone to flirt with. Well, of course she is. Mina knew that Dahyun have the hots for someone already but too much of a coward to ask her out. So instead she's trying to go out once a week, saying _'this is my training ground.'_

Thirty minutes being in the party and Mina was bored out of her mind. She really hoped she didn’t agree to this absurd and ridiculous idea. She should have known her friends would left her on her own. 

She looked around the now crowded table and boots. From the corner of her eye she caught a sight of Dahyun trying to charm a girl but failing terribly cause she's sure her friend's using her terrible pick up lines again. And Jihyo, well she's playing keg stand with her other friend named Sowon and Mina's sure this is just a start for both of them. She obviously couldn't relate to that. 

It was not like no one approached her to ask to join her and entertain her solitude, in fact she has been declining left and right for the reason that _'it isn't safe'._ Who wouldn't think of that when you grew up watching those dramas and movies and seeing partying didn't always end up well?

Another guy approach Mina, asking if he could accompany her tonight which she just declined, again, with a wave of her hand. She just fortunate enough not to encounter her biggest admirer here cause that would completely ruin her already flattening mood. 

Dahyun gave her a look saying _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ which she just shrugged off. _'I am not here to get laid or something.'_ Deciding she should just stay for another thirty minutes and then she'll head home. 

Sighing to herself, she swirled her glass of white wine which is just a front to get an impression that she's drinking (when in reality she just took a sip and that's it) and closed her eyes. She could feel her ears bursting, her heart jumping as the loud music boomed inside the place.

As if life is truly punishing her, when she opened her eyes again Mina caught a sight of Bambam who was already looking around the place, surely looking for her. It seemed like someone tipped him of her current location and she was sure it was Jackson, one of Bambam's friend, as he greeted her earlier.

Mina docked her head and pushed through the crowd while looking for the restroom. The bar wasn’t that big so it wasn’t that hard to find. 

A voice called for her from behind made Mina pause for a moment but immediately walked faster towards the girl’s restroom when she recognized it was no other than Bambam's. _‘He saw me. Just my fucking luck!’_

She pushed the door opened with great strength that almost made the hinges come out. She didn't even bother turning to look at him and continued her way inside. 

There were two girls fixing their makeup and hair who looked shocked by the sudden burst in. She glanced to her left where three available stalls placed against one wall but she noticed that one to the right corner was missing a door. 

She chose the one in the middle and locked it immediately while the two other girls headed out, leaving Mina on her own.

She just stood there, bitting her lips nervously. She really didn’t want to deal with that guy's persistence tonight. She thinks it is better to pass some time inside this restroom until she’s sure Bambam won’t be waiting for her outside or just text her friends to help her if he didn't. 

After moments of stilled silence, she heard the squeak of door hinges opening and closing again then a lock clicking into place. Her heart raised a bit thinking if that guy decided to corner her here but she relaxed when she heard giggling of a woman and some ruffling of clothes. 

But what she heard next made her freeze on her spot. She covered her face with her hand in embarrassment as a series of loud and sultry moans shot through her ears. 

The cogs of her brain stopped working entirely. For once in her life, she really didn’t know what to do. You see she is known for her brilliance, wit and self-control but she would rather do a complicated thesis than any of this. 

And people were calling her prude for a reason. (Of course, she never experience any of this before. Just a kiss here and there and nothing more.) She tried to watch porn out of curiosity but didn’t get to finish it as embarrassment won over her. She even almost threw her laptop to the wall. 

But none of those could compare to what’s happening right where she is now. 

_‘Should I open this stall door to interrupt them and then just apologize? But I’m sure Bambam's still there waiting for me outside. Oh my God! Just why they’re doing this in here of all places? This is a public restroom!’_

Beads of sweat were dripping on her back and forehead as the couple or whatever relationship they were in continuing their intense making out outside of her stall.

But when the girl's moan reached a higher pitch and then followed by wet slapping sounds, her knees almost gave out. The booming sound of music beats earlier was replaced by her thumping heart and the joined labored breaths outside. _'Are they…?’_

“You like rough huh?” A voice of a girl echoed but there's a rasp in her voice that send a shiver down on Mina's spine while also earning a sinful moans from the other. 

“Yes… Yes… Harder please.” The other girl pleaded. 

It was hot enough to be an spectator to a live sex but only made it even hotter knowing it was between two women.

Mina clasped a hand to her mouth to stop her gasping. She couldn’t breathe and she blamed it to her fucking head as her imagination ran wild. She didn’t know how but she felt an aching between her legs which she crossed so tight to stop the feeling. 

She’s not homophobic, she even supports her friends about things like this. But she never thought that she might be attracted to a fairer sex too.

Her mind was going frenzy as a sudden realization made its way to her head. _‘Maybe this is the reason why I didn’t want to do intimate things with that one guy I dated in high school. Maybe this is the reason why I didn’t enjoy but just feel embarrassed when I tried watching porn. Maybe this is the reason why I never want to entertain Bambam. Why I never think any of this before?’_

She snapped out of her bubble when a scream reached her ears that made her jump a little. _‘Oh my God? Are they finally done? Can I go out now?’_

“That’s… awesome. You’re so good hmm... You haven’t introduce yourself yet.” 

“Nayeon.” 

“Nayeon. What a hottie! I’m Jennie.” 

Another kissing noises followed and Mina would literally die on the spot if ever they would go for another round.

Fortunately, much to her relief, Mina heard footsteps zooming out while the restroom door opened and closed again, leaving her with heaving chest and raging thoughts. Who would have thought that being dragged forcefully by your best friends to a bar and quietly hiding in a restroom stall could make someone realized her sexuality?

Time passed by and she just stayed contemplating inside the cubicle with her eyes closed and her shaking hands massaging her temples. 

After a few more minutes, she received a text from Jihyo asking where she is. 

She explained the Bambam situation to her while her foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor, waiting for her friend's reply. 

Instead of notifying her thru text, Jihyo and Dahyun came inside the restroom themselves and knocked on the only occupied stall. “It's me. He's gone.”

Mina finally unlocked and opened her stall. 

Jihyo bombarded her with questions as soon as she saw her. “What happened? Did he bother you? Did he do something?”

She instantly blushed as she recalled in her mind what had happened earlier or rather what she heard occurred earlier. _‘How the hell would I tell them about what I witnessed just earlier ago? They would tease me nonstop!’_ So she settled on a lie. “Nothing happened. It’s just Bambam, I just don’t want to deal with him tonight.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t look okay to me. Are you sick? You kinda look a bit red and sweaty.” Asked Dahyun with furrowed brows, concern laced with her every word. 

“I’m really okay. Nothing happened. Just... I really want to rest, that’s all.” 

She could see her friends gave her a worried look, cause she looked shaken, but they didn’t pry which Mina is thankful for. She needs time to think of this and she will talk to her friends when she’s ready. It was just too much as many things happened in a span of two hours. 

“Okay. Can you drive?” 

“Of course! I just took a sip.” 

“Okay, text us when you get home.” 

Mina nodded her head so fast and bid her best friends goodbye, seeming so eager to leave as soon as she could. 

Jihyo and Dahyun just shrugged at their friend’s weird behaviour. 

“I thought she finally got laid.” Dahyun muttered as they headed back to the party.

Mina smiled to herself when the smell of alcohol and smoke replaced by a much fresher air as she walked to where her car is. 

The parking lot was isolated which was understandable as Mina thinks it is too early for the others to head back home. 

With a beep, the door of her car unlocked by a remote in her hand. She strode smoothly inside and then car doors slamming closed. 

She closed her eyes while taking deep breaths. She couldn’t get out of her head what she witnessed in that fucking restroom and her realization afterwards.

She shook her head to shrug off the thoughts, willing to leave as soon as possible but finding unsuccessful. 

Mina was in the middle of putting her seatbelt on when she shrieked as she heard a loud thud outside. Looking up with a frown, she was greeted by a sight of a passed out girl, her upper half laying down face on the hood of her car, unmoving. 

Clapping a hand over her mouth she gasped loudly as her mind immediately panicked at the sight. Suddenly, all the bothering ~~sexy~~ thoughts completely left her mind. "Oh my God! Is she dead? Why are you dead? Why here of all places? What if they blame me for this? What should I say? Is my dashcam on? It's on, great great. Oh my God! Did she just move? She's alive! Hey, you're still alive!" She hastily got out of her car to check on the girl with wide eyes who is still laying face down there, her long mid-length black hair sprawled like from those horror movies she hated watching when she was a kid.

"Hey... Errr..." She poked the stranger on her shoulder. "Miss, are you okay?"

The mysterious girl just lifted a hand and gave her a thumbs up. 

But Mina really didn’t have time for this. "I'm on my way back to my apartment and I really appreciate it if you could errr... get... get off of my car." She stammered as her eyes involuntarily toured up and down at the figure. The girl, who was still bent over by the hood of her car, was wearing a skinny fit jeans which gave her a nice view of her shapely bum, topped with a plain black tank top that tugged a little up giving Mina a loving view of her lower back. Mina pushed down the lump in her throat at the sight.

To her surprise, instead of moving the girl only let out a loud and very cute whine. "Five minutes." 

Her very cute voice seemed to drag Mina out of her own bubble. She shook her head to shrug off the thoughts, scolding herself in return. _'I know you just knew that you are attracted to girls but you're not a hormonal teenage boy! Get a hold of yourself and help her!'_

"If you want I can help you get back inside to your friends?" Lie, she didn't want to get back inside. 

Another childish whine, "Noooo." 

Mina was contemplating what she should do to this girl. She can't just let the girl stay here on her own in her drunken state, that isn't safe. She can't bother her two friends cause she's sure they are still busy partying inside. She can't just ask someone around to help her, that isn't safe either, she can't just entrust her to someone she's not familiar with.

"Okay... I can give you a ride if you want?" That was the best option she could think of. She just really want to go back to her apartment, take a cold shower and rest. 

The girl suddenly looked up to her, her lips were in a form of a pout but then slowly replaced by a widening smile, her cute bunny teeth peeking from her lips. "Really? You will do that?" 

Mina couldn't help but reciprocate that contiguous smile. "Yes." She said with a nod to make it more convincing.

"Okiiieee! Lezzz go!" The girl slurred and straightened herself then started swaying her way to the door of Mina's car.

The girl was about to trip on her own foot but luckily she has Mina to catch her by her waist to avoid the fall. "Careful." 

The girl giggled and turned to face Mina. "You are my angel." 

"I-I am not." Mina stuttered and blushed as red as a beet.

The stranger pursed her lips together and looked at Mina. "I want to..." The girl said all of a sudden, her demeanor entirely changed in that span of seconds. 

Another lump formed in Mina's throat as the stanger suddenly circled her arms around her neck, seeming grounding herself to stay upright. The girl's mood turned serious? Nervous? whatever it is, while her greyish eyes were looking straight to Mina's hazel brown eyes, like she wanted to say something but couldn’t. 

She almost tripped again so Mina tightened her hold around her waist. She couldn’t help but think _'what a hell of a night it is!'_ She just realized her sexuality and suddenly a cute intoxicated girl fell into her arms, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read. 

"I think I'm going to..." Mina's breath hitched while her hands involuntarily squeezed the other girl’s waist. The stranger wet her lips with her cute little tongue in return then her gaze fell down to Mina's lips. _'What the hell is she thinking? Oh God! Is she going to...?'_ Mina panicked inside her head for the nth time that night. 

The girl slowly leaning closer… and closer. Mina didn't know why but her brain stopped functioning entirely. She suddenly had a strong urge not to pull back. She felt as if this girl put her in a mysterious trance that caused her brilliant mind to malfunction. Never even in her wildest dreams she would feel this kind of pull to someone, especially to a girl.

Mina was always been a patient person so she waited and waited. A moment passed, she felt the stranger's forehead on her shoulder and then replaced by something warm and wet that made her close her eyes so tight and wait until it ended. 

Mina looked embarrassed but mostly annoyed cause instead of soft lips that she was expecting, the stanger... 

The girl with bunny teeth pulled back and gave Mina a sheepish smile. "...throw up. I’m going to throw up.” She pointed a finger to Mina's dress like she saw something noteworthy. “Oh! I already threw up. Hehe... Sorry about your dress." 

Mina stood there with clenched fist and flushed face, her mouth opening and closing resembling a fish. _‘She threw up on my favorite dress! I repeat she fucking threw up on my fucking favorite dress!’_

"Oh! I can lend you mine." The other girl blurted out while grinning wide like a Cheshire cat. 

Before Mina could comprehend what it meant, much to her surprise, the stranger who threw up on her fucking favorite dress started tugging her black tank top up, giving Mina a nice view of her lower torso. _‘Oh wow. Her waist… her hips… just wow.’_

"Nayeon!" A tall girl with a short blonde hair arrived, panting for air. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I should have bind you to your seat. God! Why do you have a habit of running away everytime you get intoxicated? You're so fucking weird and... and annoying! I swear- What the hell IM?! Stop undressing, you're not in your own fucking house!" The girl ranted.

"Don't stop me, Jeongyeon! She needs it!" Nayeon insisted, fighting Jeongyeon with all her might to get her top garment off.

But Mina was staring dumbfounded at this Nayeon girl. She even took a small step back in shock as her mind brought her back to earlier events. _‘Nayeon?! Nayeon?! As in the one in the restroom earlier?! The one… Oh my God!’_ Mina turned bright red cause she just know her imagination will be harder to tame now that she has a face to put on the playback scenes from the restroom.

Finally, Jeongyeon noticed another presence next to them. Her eyes looked terrified noticing the state of Mina's dress that she was sure it's Nayeon's doing.

"Oh my God! What did she do? Did she-" 

"I threw up!" Nayeon said, grinning. 

Jeongyeon clenched her jaw and flicked Nayeon's forehead. "It's not something to be proud of Nayeon! That’s disgusting!" She turned back to Mina again, looking apologetic and embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for her stupidity. Oh God, what to do?" Then she started rummaging in her backpack, looking for something. 

Hearing Jeongyeon's voice made Mina finally registered what had happened, the Nayeon girl from the restroom completely forgotten as she glanced down to her dress.

Mina would even find their interaction cute if only this Nayeon girl spared her favorite dress. "It's okay. I'm on my way home anyway." She replied and gave her what it seemed like a reassuring smile but deep inside, _'No, it's not. This is my favorite dress my mother gave me! I can’t believe that someone just puked on it.'_

"Oh here, take this." The blonde girl handed Mina a blue hoodie. "It's hers but take it. It's her fault anyway." 

"Wait! That's my favorite hoodie! What the hell Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon interjected, trying snatching it back. 

"Shut up! You ruined her dress!" She pushed the garment to Mina which the latter hesitantly accepted. "Don't mind her." 

"Errr... Thanks. I'll just give it back if ever I see any of you again." 

"Alright." Jeongyeon smiled. "I'm so sorry again, about Nayeon. I'm taking her now before she could do anymore damage. Bye!" 

"Bye angel! Oh right, wait..." Nayeon started shifting through her pockets as if looking for something. She finally found it and pulled up her hand, giving Mina a _'fingerheart? What the heck?'_

The blonde head facepalmed at her friend's antics. "So embarrassing." She mumbled, loud enough for Mina to hear.

"This is for the damage." Keeping her fingerheart as stable as her drunken mind and hand could. Keep the change. I'll hunt you down and take my favorite hoodie back." She winked and then waved at Mina while Jeongyeon started dragging her away, looking even more embarrassed as time passed by. 

Mina dumbly looked at the duo and just watched the two bicker and disappear from her sight. 

She looked back to the hoodie in her other hand then to her dress. The strong smell of alcohol, among other things, was making her want to throw up too. "Eeeww! Gross! Yuck! Disgusting!" She didn't know if she should touch it or let it like that or just wear the hoodie to hide it.

Sighing to herself, Mina just let her dress stay like that. She stared at the hoodie in her hand as if it did something magical in her life. _'What a fucking night?'_

**— END OF FLASHBACK —**

Clearing of throat made Mina snap out from her reverie. Shaking her head a little, she glanced around until her eyes landed back to the host. His annoying all teeth smile didn't falter while waiting for Mina's answer. From the corner of her yes, Mina could see the director's been gesturing for the host to go back on track like what is on the script. 

A flashback, a fucking memory she tried so hard to bury, to stay locked a lifetime resurfaced and she's blaming this guy for it. She glared at him. _'I'm so fucking done being nice.'_

"I think it is better for us to tackle about the details of the drama and not my personal life, don't you think?” The actress raised her perfectly shaped brows then a smirk made its way to her pink lips. “But if you're directly asking me if I am interested in dating..." 

The guy moved closer to her as he rubbed her hands together in anticipation, waiting eagerly for the next word coming from Mina. 

Mina leaned back and gave him a devilish smile. "...I'm not interested in dating someone, mostly if that someone is _you_." 

His crestfallen face made Mina want to laugh on his face. It looked like all the hope in his life sucked out by Mina's direct rejection. "Oh... Errr... Sorry... It's not what I meant." He gave out a nervous chuckle, flipping back to his notes. 

"So going back..." He took his handkerchief out, dabbing away his sweats even the AC were doing just fine, making Mina feel swellheaded. "For you what is the most challenging scene you did for this drama?" 

Mina inwardly let out a sigh of relief but she could hear Jihyo's nagging voice at the back of her mind. She pushed it off, she would deal with her manager later. 

Thankfully for the remaining time the host didn't try to sway their conversation elsewhere again, making Mina feel smug in return. _'See? Being a bitch is the key.'_

* * *

It became a routine to Mina and Jihyo that once they were out of the filming set, her manager would check all her social media accounts for any related news while the actress braced herself for the berate she will sure receive any minute now. 

Thank God they didn't have to wait anymore longer when their company van arrived to get them home. 

The drive was spent in silence. The blonde leaned back a little and chanced a glance to her right where her manager is. She kept scrolling on her phone, her frown deepening each time her thumb brushed up her gadget. 

Sure enough, Jihyo started her tirade five minutes or so later. 

"He posted about you on his Instagram account causing a stir on social media, saying how rude and arrogant you are though rather vaguely but of course people knew he was talking about you. Now everyone's talking about you and your attitude, again. You're fans trying to defend you of course. Mina, I told you to be-"

"Nice. I know. I tried but he saw it coming. It's not my fault that he can't accept rejection well." 

"You should try harder and just brush it off or play around it." 

"If I did try playing around it I'm sure it would fed him up and led him on. So I did what I did. My bitch side is always effective." 

"You should be careful with your words. You know how rumor can ruin someone's career." 

"I'm sure the company will deal with those." 

"Actually, they threatened me last time that if I can't make you stay in line, they would let the rumor go around and do nothing about it."

"Well, I'm sure they won't. And I know I kinda snapped and I'm sure you know me too. I won't do it without a reason. I saw him, he's trying to get out something from me." 

"And he successfully did." 

"At least not something he wanted. Let the company deal with him." 

"They won't let you go this time Mina." 

"Why not? My career is precious to me so as to them. I'm their top artist. I was the one who saved them from bankruptcy." 

"I don't know but I'll see to it later." 

Finally, silence... but of course, that was too good to be true for the actress. 

"The heart chooses whoever it chooses." Park Jihyo, who was now back to being her best friend, echoed her words from earlier.

Mina already saw it coming knowing her friend would try to tease her whenever an opportunity arises. "Oh shut up!" She shoved her a little. 

Jihyo fell into a fit of giggles and teasing glances.

Their vehicle sped up in the highway. Mina stared out the window but the blonde could swear she did see something familiar or rather someone. She chanced to look back at the zooming sight but only got a blur of two bickering women's back down the street. She wasn't sure if it was her or just her imagination but she blamed the earlier events for it. _'A picture of yourself is a fine throwback Myoui but not feelings, alright?'_ She scolded herself. "I don't have anything more, right?" She asked her manager to somehow divert her attention elsewhere. 

Jihyo could feel something is wrong but didn't mention it. "Yes. You have a clear schedule for two weeks. I'm sorry if they could not give you a longer vacation, you know how they can be. Then after two weeks, there's a meeting at the company to discuss about your new project. I heard that this is a big one." 

"It's fine. It's honestly great to hear. I prefer a busier schedule anyway." 

"But make sure to get enough rest."

"Yes mom." 

* * *

_“Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes just be an illusion.”_ – Javan


	2. Over You

"I'm not ready for all the holidays  
When they ask how you're doing  
'Cause every time I say your name, I fade away  
To the memories I've held onto  
I know it's over  
But I'm sinkin' lower  
I need you closer  
Fakin' every smile, just to get me through  
While I try to get over you"  
— _Over You_ , Arize & Ghostdragon

* * *

A woman with short brown hair, wearing a sweatpants and a black plain tee dragged her exhausted feet along the street after a long run thanks to her best friend who forced her for a morning jog in a nearby park. 

Her hair was damp in disgusting sweat, her black tee was sticking to her skin while her body was aching all over. She could feel her sweat glands got tired with perspiration too. _'Honestly, what's worse than this?'_

Im Nayeon was anything but never athletic. But a simple challenge and some provocation from her insufferable best friend named Yoo Jeongyeon made her suddenly feel like she could compare herself to Usain Bolt. That until she felt her limbs weighed heavier than a sack of cement and couldn't take another step. 

A long walk down the street to her penthouse suite never felt this long and tiring before. Our poor brunette kept hitting the top floor on elevator buttons with her impatient finger while pointedly ignoring her best friend as she mocked her age calling her a 'poor grandma' nonstop. 

Nayeon was not a grandma but rather a successful 26 year-old director and screenwriter with a terrible endurance and she was just a year older than Jeongyeon. _'If she's calling me a grandma then she is too!'_ She thought with greeted teeth. 

But soon she got tired of their usual bickering and just let her friend have a day of her life for once so the brunette kept her mouth shut, silently seething in her defeat. 

As soon as their feet sunk into a plush carpet, the owner ran off to her kitchen, specifically to her two-door fridge and chugged down the content of a newly-opened bottled water in one go. Then to her bathroom for a quick morning shower. 

She went back to her living room after and found her annoying friend sitting comfortably on her expensive leather couch, her feet resting on the coffee table while browsing for something interesting to watch from the wide flat screen TV on the wall as if she owned the place.

"Disgusting Jeongyeon! Get off of my couch! Your sweats will leave smell! Just eww!" Nayeon exclaimed, her nose scrunched up in disgust and kept tugging Jeongyeon up by her sweaty elbow. 

"Disgusting is you. I was not the one who threw up on someone." Jeongyeon quipped back. She always used that line just because.

Nayeon shoved her back down, crossing her arms to her chest in a defensive manner. "You really had to say that?" 

"What? It's been years Nayeon! Don't tell me there's still lingering feelings?"

"My point exactly. It's been years and you keep bringing that up. And fyi, lingering _shame_ , alright?" 

"Oww! Did I get your feathers ruffled?" 

"Shut up and brew me some coffee or I'll kick your ass out of here." 

"Why need coffee? Isn't your bitterness enough for breakfast?"

"Yoo Jeongyeon! Watch me shove a fucking encyclopedia down your throat if you won't shut up!" 

"Oh kinky! But no thanks. I think you've had enough encounter with thick books." 

Nayeon grabbed a throw pillow but Jeongyeon was fast enough to run to the kitchen with her annoying loud laugh following her. 

"Don't remind me!" 

But it was too late as her mind brought her all those years ago. She pinched and scrunched up her nose as a habit which started from that day. 

**— FLASHBACK —**

Getting caught in the rain without umbrella would be the most annoying morning for Nayeon. She hated bringing umbrella and her throbbing head didn't help her either. _'Fuck you rain! Fuck you hungover!'_ She groaned, clutching her head on her hand while having to run across the campus.

_'Why this campus is so huge? And what this is all about?'_

She didn't know if today would be worse than last night but she hoped not. Jeongyeon, her best friend, told her the most embarrassing night of her life and was now calling her _'threw up girl.'_

Fortunately or not, her blonde friend didn't have any idea about that stranger she called _'angel'_ in her inebriated state. Even though she gave away her favorite hoodie but she convinced herself that was a small price to pay for her shameful acts. 

Turning right around the corner, she was greeted by a sight of an empty hallway and a scent of air freshener that made her head spin even more. She heard muffled voices inside and rapped her knuckles on the wooden double door. She peaked her head inside with anticipation of meeting the face she was looking for. 

Earlier that morning, Nayeon received a text from her classmate informing her that one of their professor was looking for her. 

But unfortunately for Nayeon they informed her that she was looking in the wrong faculty room, saying her office had been moved to the other building. 

With a laboring breaths leaving her mouth like a dying horse, she scurried to the other building. 

After a few minutes, she finally found the one and wasted no moment to knock and head inside. Letting out a relieved sigh, she showed her charming smile that her professor generously gave back. 

She entered with a smile but exited with a wider one. Well, all she could say was it's all worth it – all those running and her now aching legs – it was all worth it. Her Professor Lee Sunmi, one of her favorite in their department, just informed her that she'll have a chance to showcase her talent in directing and script writing for a big event organized by their department which is expected in a few months. 

She was walking aimlessly around the campus as her first class would be in the afternoon. There's a lot going on in her mind now, her ideas going rampant, already thinking of all the preparation she needed to make this piece breathtaking and successful. _'Will my own piece better? Or should I use some classic and just add my own twist? Or maybe musical would be better?'_

Her excitement filled every fiber of her body. It was not her first time to lead a stageplay but still the thrill was as the same as her first. 

She had a terrible evening last night but today was probably one of her top 10. 

But maybe Nayeon should learn not to conclude things ahead cause she didn't notice an agitated girl gripping her textbook walking ahead of her. Nayeon was deep in her thought that her ears failed to conceive the warning "stop following me!" a few times. 

All she remembered was stumbling back to the tiled floor on her butt while holding her throbbing nose in pain and looking up in horror to the towering woman in front of her. The stranger's textbook was still hanging in the air but the girl looked equally terrified to what she had done. 

She kneeled down next to Nayeon. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I just–" 

"What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Nayeon hissed and almost passed out when she felt hot and sticky liquid dripping down from her nose. 

The stranger visibly flinched as Nayeon unintentionally raised her voice but couldn't blame her. The culprit started panicking at the sight of red stains on her hand and now shirt. 

"Are you okay?" The girl dumbly asked out of panic.

"Do I look like okay to you?" Nayeon snapped again, closing her eyes, feeling her headache becoming worse and worse each second. 

"Right... I'm sorry, my bad. Let me help you to the clinic." The girl offered in her small voice.

Nayeon felt her anger dissipating at the tone the said girl had used. It was soft, fragile and caring. She finally chanced to look at her and Nayeon felt her breath caught in her lungs at the sight. 

Her face instantly flushed at the proximity. If anything, you should know that no one, as in NO ONE ever did make Im Nayeon blush.

Nayeon should probably pull back or push away this stranger but she felt like a moth attracted to a flame. She couldn't fight it nor look away.

The girl was probably a year or two younger than her, her hazel brown eyes was staring at her with genuine concern swimming in it. She must be a medical student or anything related as the lucky textbook Nayeon just kissed earlier was an inches thick Biochemistry one. She was now rummaging in her shoulder bag while some loose strand of her black shoulder-length hair falling, hiding those beauty marks scattered around her angelic face and how Nayeon badly wanted placing those back behind her left ear. 

_'What an angel! Nobody should look that good in a panic and worried state, right?'_ Her brain froze as she openly ogling at the beautiful girl kneeling in front of her. 

"Here." The stranger offered her unused white cotton handkerchief with an embroidered initials **MM** and had a lingering smell like a sweet Jasmine and vanilla, same as the owner. 

Nayeon would rather not stain that expensive looking handkerchief she's offering her. She suddenly felt self-conscious as she smelled like a used sock early in the morning, blaming it for her previous marathon while looking for her professor. 

"No, it's fine. My hand is effective." She said in a muffled voice as her thumb and index finger pinched the tip of her nose while staring up at the ceiling to stop the blood from dripping. 

"No! No!" The other girl swatted her hands. "You shouldn't do that. You could die if the blood got stuck and block your airways." 

Nayeon instantly looked mortified. "R-really?" It would be embarrassing to get killed by a book right? She wasn't sure if Jeongyeon would cry or laugh if that happens.

"Yes. And maybe blood loss too if we still just sit here instead of getting you to the clinic." She was not sure if this girl was bluffing or not but she has nothing to lose if she follow her. 

The girl assisted her until they reached the clinic. Instead of a hand, it was now a handkerchief that hiding her bloody nose, making her voice still a muffled mumbling.

Nayeon settled herself in available white bed while the other girl followed her and took a seat next to her. They instantly fell in an awkward silence, both not knowing what to do while waiting for the nurse to arrive.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I just thought you were that guy who keeps pestering me around." 

Nayeon frowned and stared at the girl who was now looking at her feet. _'She might still be feeling bad.'_ She thought. "He follows you around?" She asked instead, directing the conversation elsewhere.

She nodded her head while started playing with her own hands. "Most of the time, yes. He always insists joining my walks to my classes when I clearly stated I don't need or even want that." 

"Well, I'm glad you could defend yourself. And if ever I saw him around I would pass the pain to him. And don't worry, I would bring a much thicker book to do that." 

Nayeon could swear she heard the most enchanting sound she has ever heard in her entire existence as the girl softly chuckled with a hand covering her mouth and how badly Nayeon wanted to record it and play it over and over again. _'This girl is really something.'_

"I really hope it was him instead." Noticing the time, the stranger stood up abruptly, startling Nayeon in return. "I'm really sorry but I have to go. I have my first class starting in a few minutes. Just rest here for now and I'll accompany you later to your professor to explain what happened." 

Nayeon waved her free hand in dismissal. "Relax. Mine is still in the afternoon so don't worry and hurry now. I would hate it if you arrive late." 

"I'm really sorry again." Then she bowed her head. "I'll come back here as soon as I can." 

Nayeon smiled to herself, watching the girl sprinted out in haste. "What a cutie!" The girl was so shy and she thinks it's kinda endearing. 

Minutes – which felt like hours to Nayeon – had passed when Jeongyeon came inside the clinic to visit her and of course, teased her about what happened all while helping her. (She was sure her best friend would engrave this in her grave if she had to.) She didn't know if she should be grateful or not. 

Fortunately, the bleeding already stopped much to Nayeon's relief. She also got cleaned up and in a fresh grey t-shirt now. 

Nayeon was getting ready to head out and just planning to leave a note if ever the other girl would look for her when her blonde friend opened her mouth. "Do you think the campus security will give me a footage if I ask one?" 

"You're a terrible friend, Jeongyeon." Nayeon grunted. 

"What's her name?" 

"Who? Wait... the campus nurse is your type?" 

"Idiot! The one who did this to you. She'll receive a good scolding from me since I am your best friend and she gave you a bloody nose. And then will shake her hands cause it's an honor to do so." 

"You could have leave out the last part but thanks." Nayeon rolled her eyes. But now that Jeongyeon mentioned it, she realized she didn't ask for her name. "I forgot to ask. But she said she'll come back– Oh! Here she is!" 

"My professor had to go somewhere so he dismissed–" The mystery girl didn't get to finish when Jeongyeon's loud voice cut her off. 

"You!" Jeongyeon pointed a finger at her, recognizing the newcomer instantly. It was the girl from last night!

Seeing the short haired blonde girl from last night made Mina's eyes widen in shock. Then she glanced to her side and it widened even more. It was Nayeon, from the restroom and also the one from the parking lot. She was talking to Nayeon all this time! She didn't recognize her earlier as a hand or handkerchief was covering half of her face and her voice sounded muffled and unclear.

Mina was a blushing mess after as the events she wanted to forget and bury start playing again like a broken cassette. 

"You know her?" Nayeon asked, clearly confused as her eyes kept bouncing back and forth to the two. 

Then Jeongyeon howled in laughter, confusing Nayeon even more. "You fucking deserve it, Im!" 

"What do you mean?!" Nayeon huffed in annoyance, getting irritated with her best friend antics. She didn't like being left in the dark not when her best friend was laughing at her like a mad woman. 

"She was the one you keep calling _angel_ last night! You deserve it cause you ruined her dress, threw-up-girl!" 

Nayeon looked at Mina in horror. "Oh my God... It was you." Suddenly, her words died out in her tongue.

" _Angel_ , I hope you used your full strength earlier." 

"My name is not Angel. I'm Mina, Myoui Mina. And I didn't mean to hurt your friend." She mumbled quietly that the two almost didn't hear it. 

"I'm Yoo Jeongyeon and she's Im Nayeon. Don't you worry. Her head is more bones less brain, you didn't do any damage." 

Nayeon pressed her lips together, showing how annoyed she's getting because of her blonde friend. "Stop teasing her. And fyi, I have higher grades than you." 

Jeongyeon's eyes looked at Nayeon with a mischievous glint on it. "Protective, aren't we?" 

"Shut. Up." 

Mina looked amazed watching them bicker, again. It seemed a normal occurrence between them. "Anyway, I brought you some lunch. I didn't know what you want to eat so I bought everything I think you would like." 

Jeongyeon glanced back to Mina with the same playfulness swimming in her eyes. "Caring girlfriend, aren't we?" 

Nayeon smacked her shoulder that almost made Jeongyeon lost her balance and stumble. "If you won't shut up, I'll tell your sister about the damage you've done to her newly bought car." 

The blonde looked at her best friend with wide eyes, feeling mortified thus immediately shut her running mouth. 

Finally finding peace, Nayeon glanced back to Mina and accepted the paper bag. "Thank you, Mina and–" 

"Not _angel_ anymore?" Jeongyeon, cursed or blessed her braveness, couldn't help herself but to interrupt though due to Nayeon's deadly glares she gestured zipping her mouth close. 

Nayeon continued. "...and I want to apologize about last night." 

Mina turned red as tomato at the mention of last night again. "O-oh great... hmm... I want to apologize too about–"

Nayeon spared Mina and cut her off as she looked like she would burst in embarrassment seeing her blood rushed to her face and ears. "Apology accepted!" She gave her a toothy smile. "I'm feeling okay and I think you can go now. Thank you for accompanying me here and for free lunch." She waved the paperbag in her hand.

Mina released the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back. "Hmm... Okay. Please rest well. Bye!" 

"Bye angel!" Jeongyeon shouted in a rush as Mina scampered out of the room that earned a scathing growl from her best friend. 

Looking back to her best friend, she saw her eyes lit up at a sudden thought. Nayeon groaned in return, she knows Jeongyeon won't shut up about thick books from now on. 

**— END OF FLASHBACK —**

Jeongyeon's voice woke her from her own reminiscing and handed her a steaming cup of newly brewed coffee. "You're really sticking to your reputation huh?" 

The brunette huffed like a petulant child and sipped. She stuck out her tongue as the liquid burnt it a little. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Jeongyeon drummed her fingers on the coffee table and watched her friend. "I'm talking about you breaking innocent hearts out there. You know, people are mad because of what you did." 

"Ah... that." The brunette looked back at her, giving her friend an innocent look and a shrug. "Why though? I just directed the whole film." 

"You wrote it too and they all knew and... calling you sadist." 

Instead of feeling insulted, Nayeon felt amused. "Oh wow! I didn't know people are actually reading the after movie credits but still... I don't care." 

"You made them believe that they will have a happy ever after but alas! The poor girl died in the end. Why did you have to kill the female lead?"

"Well, people need to wake up. Tragedy happens in real life. Not every story has a happy ending. And even if not, it's still beautiful... Well, painfully beautiful."

Jeongyeon watched her friend with curious eyes as she stood up and approached her built-in shelves on the other side of living room. Then she scoffed. "Not every story has a happy ending my ass! Everything you wrote so far all have a tragic ending. Please have mercy to your viewers."

Nayeon ran her hands on the spine of her book collections and journals until it stopped to a specific one. _'Yeah, everything...'_ She thought to herself as she stared at the black torn looking leather bound notebook on her hand and started skimming the contents. 

"Oh right... before I forgot, we have another meeting next week. It's about your new project." 

"Already?" Nayeon shut her notebook and put it back to its proper place. She walked back to her couch to join her best friend, completely feeling all smug and Jeongyeon hated it so fucking much. 

"Yes." She confirmed while rolling her eyes. 

"See? People complain about my works but still an unending projects occupied most of my time." 

"You're always full of yourself."

"I'm well aware, thank you very much." 

Nayeon's phone started ringing and Jeongyeon almost grimaced when she saw who it is. The brunette took a deep breath before answering and headed to her room for some privacy without much a glance at Jeongyeon who is giving her a look like saying ' _seriously?'_

Jeongyeon wondered how long her best friend would try to fool herself. 

* * *

Nayeon could only stare dumbly to the person who helped her build her own career after he explained the details of her upcoming project. "You've got to be kidding me. You're joking right?" 

But Nayeon should've realized it sooner. She should've suspected her best friend when she started acting all pleasant with no teasing for the passed few days. And Nayeon could have killed Yoo Jeongyeon if only she's with her right now. 

"No. Why would we lie to you about your suppose to be the biggest project of your life?" Mr. Andrew Kim, owner of Bright Light Production which just happened to be one of the biggest film production company in South Korea, and one of Nayeon's long time associate in business, answered her with his gravelly voice. 

"Does she know?" 

"Maybe. I don't know." He suddenly looked up from the blue folder he was reviewing and leaned back in his chair, giving Nayeon a confused gaze. It was the director's first time looking hesitant in accepting a project from him. "But her company already agreed with it." 

"This can't be." She murmured. Nayeon knew she should feel elated and excited by this news like what she would normally feel. But working with someone with a bad history with her threw this project out of her prospects. "Why can't we keep doing an audition for the role like what we used to do?" She reasoned, maybe a little hopeful for changing his mind. 

"Why not?" Mr. Kim gave her a confused look. She didn't understand why Nayeon would hesitate like this. "You're one of the top director as of the moment while she is the top and the most in demand actress. We all think it will be a blockbuster. A lot of people will anticipate this." 

"Sir, with all due respect I... We..." Nayeon tried to think of anything, any reason she could say but unfortunately she couldn't come up with anything. She didn't want to mention her past relationship with the actress and how bad it ended. "It just can't happen, sir. Not now. Not ever." 

"I didn't expect you to be this unprofessional." He sighed. A frown took over his wrinkled but still handsome looking face and the young director knew it wasn't a good sign. "Well, if you can't give me a valid reasoning, I'm afraid we will still push this to happen. If you choose not to accept it's fine with us, we could just find someone else. But don't expect anything from us anymore." And there it was, the bad result of Nayeon not accepting. Of course it was a big deal on her part seeing most of her projects came from Mr. Kim's company. 

"Look... there's a lot of talented folks out there Nayeon but you are our first choice. This is a great opportunity for your career and you'll never know but maybe this will open a way to your Hollywood dream." 

Nayeon contemplated the pros and cons if she ever agreed. The pros were of course directly affecting her professional career – a high probability of boosting it more – while the cons were falling to the question of _'how will you work with someone you left and broke, and probably hated, still hates and will hate you for the rest of her living life?'_ That would be a complete disaster. But she also reasoned it was all in the past and they were both grown ups and should act professional, right? And working together never meant to be working on any other things than their jobs, right?

"Come on! I know she is known for her attitude but there's no one out there could compare to her talent. She is a versatile actress who loves to challenge herself. All the producers already love your tandem." Mr. Kim added what he thought another convincing point as he saw her favorite director considering the offered project.

"I know she is great with her job but I'll let Miss Myoui decide first. Just inform me if she accepted or not and please let her know it is me whom they will be working with in this." But Nayeon was still not sure what to think. _'Nah, I know her. She hates me. She would rather die than work with me. I am sure she won't accept it.'_ She thought to herself with a nod. It would be better if the actress won't accept it. At least Mr. Kim doesn't have a choice but to stick with her own way which is auditioning to receive a role. 

Mr. Kim finally smiled at her, looking pleased. "Okay, we'll keep in touch." 

But what if Mina accept it? How safe it is for her heart?

* * *

It was half past noon when Mina arrived back to South Korea. 

After fetching her luggage from the claim area, she called her manager to ask where she is but Jihyo wasn't answering her mobile.

The blonde sighed, it was rare for her manager to leave her unattended. _'Maybe... something happened?'_ She thought but then shrugged and continued on her way. Mina knew Jihyo so well, she will inform her right away if something did happen. _'Maybe she's just late.'_

The automated glass doors opened and the actress walked in to an area leading to the airport exit, her high heels clicking against the tiled floor with her luggage wheels rolling behind her, her head held high in the air with a black tinted sunglasses hiding her warm brown eyes – as if it was her own runway show.

Most of people who saw her recognize her in an instant but none dared to approach her knowing she has a not-so-friendly reputation. While some stopped whatever they're doing and took out their phones and captured some photos. Others – consisting mostly of foreigners – got intrigued with the attention Mina was getting and now gaping at her beauty. 

She was happy that none of her flight schedule got leaked to the press giving her a more peaceful arrival. 

"How's your vacation?"

Mina literally jumped to the opposite side when she heard a voice near her right ear but relaxed when she recognized it was no other than Minatozaki Sana, her tall and slim with a newly-dyed orange hair friend whom she met when she was just starting her training as an actress. 

"You scared me, Sana!" She exclaimed while placing a hand above her chest to calm her racing heart. "Where's Jihyo? Nice hair, by the way."

"Thanks!" Then Sana pouted her full pink lips, resembling a duck. "Aren't you happy to see me, darling?" 

Mina rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Oh come on! Of course I am, honey. Just wondering." 

Sana grinned happily and moved to cling on Mina's arm. "She's just busy. You still didn't answer my question though. How's your vacation?" 

"Great. My parents took some time off to spend time with me in Hawaii. It was such a wonderful place. And their food! God, it was the best!" 

Sana lead her to where her car is and kind enough to help the blonde putting her luggage inside the trunk. "Oh that's good! I'm happy to hear that. A short vacation you deserve. Yay!" 

Mina eyed her warily as they settled inside the automobile. She didn't know what but she felt something wasn't right about this. Seeing Jihyo wouldn't pass her job to someone else; she only did when she doesn't want to receive Mina's flaring temper.

On their way to Mina's house, Sana threw every topic she could think of which the actress didn't mind at all as she loved catching up with her friend who rarely got a time off lately due to managing her own business.

But opposite to Sana's playful exterior, the orange head in reality was already shaking in her boots. Being friends with Mina for years, Sana and Jihyo knew enough not to mess with the actress especially when it comes to what they referred as _'forbidden topic of exes'_ specifically about _'you-know-who.'_

Sana didn't know where to start. She could see that Mina was slowly getting a hint. And honestly she was not prepared for this. Jihyo informed her about the project that their company threw at them earlier that morning. She begged for Sana to fetch the actress from the airport and task her to inform her about it. _'What a mess.'_ Sana sighed, thinking of better ways to approach the impending topic. 

"What about Ray?" The orange-head knew that reminding Mina of her precious pet will certainly get her to a lighter mood. It was her own precaution before dropping the bomb that is Im Nayeon. 

Mina quirked an eyebrow. Sana rarely got any interest about her dog. "He's alright. I'm video calling him when I have time." 

"Oh that's so cute! He really missed you!" Sana squeaked in a higher pitch than her usual.

Mina wasn't sure if it was glee in Sana's voice or nervousness. _'Definitely, something is up.'_ Mina thought to herself. "He surely did." 

"What about–" 

Mina leaned back and crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Just say it." 

"I don't know–"

The blonde just groaned in annoyance. It was obvious that something happened. "Please, just say it. I know you and Jihyo so well. So what is it?" 

Sana pulled the vehicle to the side, confusing the blonde more. Did they really have to stop by for this?

The orange-head turned to her and her nervousness oozing gloriously from her expression and posture. "Promise me you'll stay calm?" 

"Okay..." Mina squinted her eyes for a moment, trying to formulate an idea about all of this. When none came, she straightened her back and readied herself for the worst. _'This doesn't seem good.'_

"You've got a new project..." Sana treaded the topic carefully. 

"And?" She quirked an eyebrow. "What's different this time? Is it horror? You know I would never accept something like that. Wait... Maybe a thriller? Or it involves riding a roller coaster?" Mina bombarded her with questions. 

"Oh well..." Sana seemed thoughtful of her answer with a finger tapping on her chin. "Not a horror but somehow terrifying for you I think. Also not a thriller but yes to a roller coaster but maybe of feelings and not the actual ride?"

That didn't make sense to the actress. "Feelings...? what? Stop being so cryptic! Just say it! Damn it!" 

"Okay, okay. Here we go." Sana took a deep breath, readying herself for the incoming lash out. "You'll be working with Blue Sky Studios this time... Does it ring a bell?" 

"No. I don't–" Mina started but stopped when a sudden realization came up to her. "Wait... Oh God! You've got to be kidding me!" 

"I'm not!" Sana raised her both hands defensively. "I told you it's a different kind of horror. And yes, you'll be working with _you-know-who_. Yay! Everybody is happy... Oh well except you." Or maybe Sana shouldn't have added the last part cause she could've sworn she saw Mina's nose and ears flaring with anger, as if a rush of steam could come out of it and burn her.

"Do you really have to remind me?!" Mina hissed with clenched jaw and gritted teeth. Sana knew that if Mina could, she would have turn the whole Korea upside down just to make this project stop from happening. Just a thought of it was already a nightmare. 

"Well, in case you forgot." Sana murmured and started driving again so she could drop Mina to her place as soon as possible, too scared to deal with her any longer. 

"How can I fucking forget?! And NO. I'm not doing this one."  
  
"Oww, too late..." Sana eyed her warily before continuing as if Mina was like a ticking bomb ready to explode any moment, again. "The company already signed the contract." 

"WHAT?! Without my consent?!"

Sana flinched at that cause she never heard Mina raised her voice this loud and then shrunk in her seat as she spoke. "They said it is to make up for all the trouble you made this year." Her voice going smaller and smaller. "And Jihyo said to call her when you're more reasonable to talk."

Mina scoffed. "Well, good luck with that. I'll talk to her after a year or so or maybe never." She looked out the window and crossed her arms. Sometimes she thinks her life is a fucking joke. _'Well, maybe it is.'_

* * *

_"Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional."_ — M. Kathleen Casey


	3. Memories

"How I thought that I'd grow old with you  
But it got old so quick and that's the truth  
Ooh I can't help, but ask myself what if  
Different story different twist  
Yeah we make it through"   
— _Memories_ , SABAI

* * *

One particular cold evening, Nayeon decided on having a glass of wine in her tub. There was nothing more relaxing for her than a hot bath with her favorite movie playing on her TV attached to the wall – _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_. (And yes, she has a television inside her bathroom.)

It was a movie she never get tired watching over and over again. It was sad (something she could relate to) and hopeful (something she couldn't). But sometimes when it was too much, it was something she wanted to do. Just how amazing it is to undergo a process of forgetting someone you want? Forget everything about that person as if they never existed in your life? 

But as amazing as it sounded, it was also terrifying to think of. Were you willing to completely forget someone who became an important part of your life just because you are hurting? Were you willing to give up all those times and memories you shared just because you're not together anymore?

_'Maybe.'_

An hour later, the water gradually got cold, she even didn't notice she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes again, the movie was already done and now showing the after credits. She turned it off and finished up. 

She wrapped herself in a fluffy blue robe and headed to her walk-in closet to get some pajamas and do her night routine. 

She was ready to call it a night when her phone dinged. It was a text from Jeongyeon, reminding her about the project and the incoming meeting in few weeks with the producers and her well trusted crew. Supposedly, she should already have an idea, or better a ready-scripts only up for approval. But she still couldn't make up her mind. She had a lot of ideas in her head but it always brought her to that particular piece she wanted to avoid at all cost. 

She tossed and turned on her bed. It has been an hour or so but she couldn't stop her racing mind. She sighed out, feeling frustrated and stalked out of her room to her living space. She clapped her hand twice and the lights automatically turned on. 

She settled on her couch with a laptop on her lap, ready to stay up all night to put all her ideas together. She typed a few words but only to be deleted a moment after. It went like that for almost another hour.

She normally wasn't like this. In her previous projects, she could come up with everything in one sit and finish all the scripts after a week. But this time, she couldn't. It has been a week since the production team informed her of Mina's acceptance for the given main role. Since then, she was stuck. She didn't know what to do or where to start. 

She groaned out of frustration and pulled her hair. Her laptop fell to the carpeted floor while her back met the leather couch and kicked her feet in the air as if a child who was throwing a tantrum. Her day never went this unproductive. 

With one last kick, she rolled to her side and stood up then walked to her shelves and eyed warily that familiar torn looking notebook she has been keeping for years as if it would burn her if she touch it. 

After pacing back and forth and debating to herself over and over again, she finally made up her mind. 

Nayeon took out her phone and typed in a message. 

_**To Chaeng-chaeng:**  
Let's meet up and get started with the storyboard. _

She reached out to her old notebook and ran back to her couch as fast as she could, afraid of backing out again, and finally started working.

* * *

Most of the comfortable chairs around the long rectangular table were already occupied. 

At the head table, there was Mr. Kim, wearing his authentic grey suit, talking to someone thru his phone. To his left was all the from the Sky Blue Studio's film crew: Son Chaeyoung (the production designer), Kim Jisoo (the cinematographer), Yoo Jeongyeon (the first assistant director) and Im Nayeon (the director), seated respectively. 

Jeongyeon kept giving Nayeon a worried look. She was uncharacteristically quiet and looked like she would pass out at any moment while Chaeyoung and Jisoo were talking animatedly to each other. 

To Mr. Kim's right side was Mr. Park Jinyoung of JYP Pictures and Ms. Lee Hyori of Five Star Production – another producers and investors of this film. They were talking and sometimes laughing to themselves. 

Tension filled the room as soon as the actress and her manager entered the conference room. But those who didn't know of their history remained ignorant and relax. 

Mina wasn't really up for this project but when Jihyo insisted about her still not over her ex – the sole reason why she's still acting as if their relationship was just yesterday – all her negative thoughts and doubts threw out of the window in an instant. She's known for her stubbornness and she would prove to Jihyo and Sana and to everyone else who knew about about their tragic relationship that she is more than moved on. 

And she knew Nayeon is more than capable and out of her own league (she hated herself when she admitted that) and surely this project will be a huge hit and will certainly do good for her own career. 

She then remembered their third coincidental encounter and how she discovered Nayeon's passion. It was when she had to watch Dahyun's play but it turned out that Nayeon was part of that too. That was when she knew that the girl was actually the one who wrote and directed the whole play. Mina was beyond impressed and that day she developed a 'silly crush' on Nayeon. 

Honestly, Mina didn't know why it seemed like the universe love to put them together, even before. Now that she's thinking back about it, she also remembered that their fourth encounter was a huge coincidence too. It was in the comfort of library when Nayeon recognized her while she was so engrossed in the book she's reading. Nayeon took a seat next to her in the secluded corner and slammed down her book that made Mina jump. She said her apologies to the librarian who gave her a warning look before grinning back to Mina. They fell into a comfortable and hushed conversation after. The librarian had to warn Nayeon the second time for being loud as she couldn't keep her tone down when she was storytelling animatedly. So Mina, afraid of being kick out, opened her notebook and started writing instead and pushing it to Nayeon after. Nayeon smiled broadly at this and continued their conversation through writing. 

Before, she would think of this occurrences a blessing in disguise. But now she begs to differ, she thinks she was cursed or something. Yes that's right, she's cursed cause years later and Nayeon still keeps popping up in her life. 

Back from her thoughts, the blonde actress could feel all eyes on her and fight the urge to turn to that familiar greyish eyes that boring a hole at the back of her head as she walked her way to her seat next to Jihyo who occupied the seat next to Ms. Lee.

Nayeon couldn't take her eyes off of her. She looked stunning as she walked, no, floated, she seemed floating with her graceful moves inside the room with her slightly tousled blonde hair sweeping after her. She had always been stunning, beautiful but this time it was more pronounced, more obvious and blond hair suited her well. She was oozing with confidence and not that shy looking girl she knew before. _'Time had been gracious to her.'_ Nayeon thought to herself. 

When all settled, Mina took her sunglasses off and crossed her legs, seeming unbothered with the attention. "Shall we get started?" She quirked an eyebrow and eyed everyone until her eyes landed to that particular person. They locked eyes for a moment and the actress' expression hardened while the other bravely met her gaze. Nayeon wasn't used to those usual warm brown eyes looking at her with coldness that almost made her shiver and at the same time seemed to burn her with hate and anger. She could see her eyes lost their usual glint and shine as if it was blind to all the colorful things life could bring her. 

_'Well, that is understandable.'_ The director thought to herself and shifted away her gaze.

Mr. Kim, the major producer of this project, cleared his throat, gathering all the attention. "We are still waiting for someone. She's on her way here." 

That earned him a confused look from everyone. They all thought that Mina was the only one who got a role without being casted. 

Nayeon was about to open her mouth, to inquire more about it, when the door opened again and someone glided inside the room. Her eyes travelled around and she gave out a big smile when it landed to Nayeon. "Sorry. Am I late?" 

"Oh! There she is!" Mr. Kim gestured the girl to come near the center as he introduced her to everyone. "This is my daughter, Jennie Kim. She'll also take part in this project." 

The newcomer skipped her way to the vacant seat which is, fortunately or not, next to Mina. 

"Jen?" Nayeon asked, utterly surprised seeing her again. 

"Hi Nay!" She looked up across her where Nayeon is and her gaze lingered. Jennie didn't seem surprised seeing familiar faces and kept her huge grin.

Mina watched them from the corner of her eyes, her expression void any emotion. _'Is this some kind of reunion?'_ Mina thought while fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the newest addition to this drama – real life or not.

Jennie then turned to her left, to where Mina is. "Hi Mina. Long time no see."

Mina just gave her a tight smile. She would never forget her first conversation with this girl. 

  
**— FLASHBACK —**

Mina was retouching her make up when an unfamiliar girl occupied the spot next to her doing the same. Mina was surprised when the girl talk to her. "Myoui Mina, right?" She asked wearing a poker face. 

"Yes." Mina answered and hurriedly finishing just to get away from this stranger as she already smell trouble. She didn't know how this girl got to know her name. 

"I heard that you were flirting with Nayeon the other day." The girl said making Mina stop twisting the doorknob.

 _'Flirting?'_ Mina thought as she faced back to her with raised brow. The stranger continued what she's doing as if she didn't say something intriguing. Yes, they seemed closer, they keep in contact, they spend their free time together but that doesn't mean they're flirting.

"Don't you deny it. Many saw you two together most of the times." 

"We were just talking–" 

"Just a friendly advice, don't get too carried away by the way she acts towards you. She loves breaking hearts of innocent person like you and I'm sure you're no different. So I say just stay away from her." 

"Who are you again?" 

"Oh right, my bad. I'm Jennie by the way, Nayeon's ex-girlfriend." She reached out her hand for Mina to take. 

But Mina didn't take it and left with many thoughts circling in her mind.

**— END OF FLASHBACK —**

Mr. Kim addressed the whole room to get started. 

Jeongyeon immediately stood up to give everyone a folder containing a copy of the script. 

They review it for hours, asked questions if needed to, revised if have to.

To Nayeon's relief, they seemed to like the idea and didn't take too long to get an approval from three producers. 

She looked warily to Mina, she didn't know how the actress would react to this or would Mina realize what the story is all about. 

She didn't know why she's keen to see the blonde's reaction or hear her opinion but somehow it matters to her. 

Except, the actress seemed unbothered. She didn't give Nayeon any satisfaction of knowing what she's thinking or feeling about the matter, damn not even a glance or a quirk of eyebrow or a twitch on her lips. She just thanked everyone and left just like that. 

She then remembered her favorite movie. Mina seemed someone who undergone the same process of removal of memories. She acted as if Nayeon is a complete stranger she never know of. Not that Nayeon would blame her for it but she just wished she could do the same. 

* * *

Mina remained silent the whole time of examining the storyline and scripts. Normally, she would take part, give suggestions and opinions to make everything better. But while reading the script, she had to stop halfway through it. 

She knew the story so well. The nerve of that woman to use this piece! The nerve of that woman to make this movie about 'them'! The nerve of that woman to use their memories together to earn money!

You see, being with Nayeon for more than a year made Mina fall in love with filming, scriptwriting and even acting. To the point that in one of their random dates, she gave Nayeon a black leather bound notebook as a gift which she insisted they would be using in writing their own creative story. It was progressive kind of writing. Honestly, it was tricky and exciting at the same time cause no one would know what the other added until giving it back to you. So most of their alone time was spent in writing or wondering and even when together but with 'no peeking!' rule. 

It took them months (given they also live a busy college life) of exchanging the notebook and the summary of the story proceeded like this: 

_There was a beautiful angel who loved watching the humans from above. Since little, she always got a curious mind when it comes to human's way of living. One night of her rebellious teenage life, she snuck out of heaven and came down to wonder the mortal's place where she unexpectedly met a lovely human girl who she soon learned she runaway from home._

_When the angel saw that same curiosity and amazement she has in the girl's eyes, she was fast enough to take a couple of step back. The human was so entranced to feel her pure white feathered wings between her fingers without knowing that it was a grave offense in the heaven's culture._

_After much convincing and persistence from the human side, saying that she would never hurt someone as beautiful as her and would never try to touch her wings again, the angel finally caved in._

_Though still guarded, the angel allowed the human to go near her and teach her little by little about the customs, habits, patterns, practices, anything and everything about human life. The human happily obliged and patiently answered her questions about how the shower plumbing works, why they use cars to move around, what's the use of mobile phones, how to take a picture in a film camera, why they are people inside the television, how they could store a cold air inside an air-condition and so on..._

_It was amusing for the angel and she couldn't stop. She wanted to know all of it. So even it was forbidden by the laws of her kind, the angel continued sneaking out just to meet this lovely girl and teach her more about their ways. They became friends and got closer in time._

_But none of them were ready when the angel learned how to love like humans do. And she felt like she was soaring higher than her wings could take her when the lovely human told her she felt the same._

It got trickier to write once they reach that moment when the angel got caught by the high officials of heaven and was locked up to face a trial while the human was left waiting for her each night to come back. 

It was a story of love, sacrifices, patience and hope. (She scoffed at that.)

In the end of the angel's trial, she had given a choice: to stay an immortal being and serve the heavens but they had to take her memories away of all those times she spent in the mortal world to avoid all of these ever happening again OR to lost her place in heaven, her immortal life and her wings and be one of them. 

But due to their breakup, they didn't get to finish and left it hanging just like that.

She wondered if Nayeon still keep it but reading through it again maybe she still has it. But why? And why now? Is she the reason of the privilege role she got in this big film?

She continued reading where she left off when she got home and finished it after an hour. Obviously, due to her character having to fall inlove with a _human male_ instead, it was an edited and finalized version of what they made years ago. It even had some new scenes derive from their own 'tragic relationship'. Though it remained unfinished, it still didn't have a definite ending. It was still left hanging just the way it was before. _'Maybe she's still working on it. Or she would ask for my opinion? Well, that's not possible. We're not even in speaking terms.'_

Nayeon has a reputation of not revealing the ending of her works to anyone even to the producers or casts until they had to shoot the ending. But Mina was certain Nayeon would end it tragically just like how her works always do. Not that she was updated with her life or watched all of the director's works but it was all over the internet and hard not to miss. (Or maybe just another excuse she told herself.)

And their major producers even her own company, whom just by hearing the name of the director got them so eager to discuss and sign the contract right away even without their artist's consent, seemed to trust Nayeon so much and stayed unbothered that the ending was unrevealed.

And now that she was alone in her own house, she couldn't help but think the way she acted at the meeting earlier. Jihyo pointed out that she almost sort of 'walked out' of the conference room. 

She didn't really care what people would think about her. But that time as Jihyo said it, it seemed like she's still harboring some ill feelings and acted affected who couldn't stay any longer near her ex that caused her to walk out of the room. Which was kinda true, not that she would admit it herself but she would hate to give Nayeon the satisfaction that she still could affect her even in the slightest way.

* * *

Weeks have passed and Sky Blue Studios started preparing for the filming phase. 

Jeongyeon with the help of Nayeon worked on role casting, coordinating with everyone involved in the film, and preparing the schedule of the filming of scenes and all the location sets. Chaeyoung after finishing the storyboards with Nayeon, helped with set design while Jisoo made sure that everything is ready on her part – camera and lighting technicalities.

After thoroughly preparing for months, they finally could start filming or what they called the principal photography stage.

While the filming crew was busy bustling around to get everything and everyone ready, Mina was still in her waiting tent, her make up and hair already done, just doing one final prep of her lines for today's scenes. She almost scoffed while practicing, she still didn't know if she should react negatively or not. Should she be thankful that her ideas were part of this film even only the two of them were aware of it? Or should she feel frustrated to be reminded of all those time they spent together making this? Or should she ask some credit from this too?

_'God! Why did I do this nonsense writing again? Ah, right... Cause once upon a time I fell inlove...'_

"Practicing?" 

Mina almost fell from her seat when a voice startled her and a tall full-figured man approaching her with a dazzling smile on his face. Kim Mingyu, a very handsome man with a well defined jaw and thick black hair, who, as far as the actress heard of, the public referring to as a real life prince charming. 

Mina shifted uncomfortably in her seat and gave out a small hum as an answer. She was not really fond of talking with other people she just met. Surely, she has to work with this man since he got the male lead role but that doesn't mean she has to be friends with him or anyone in the matter. 

Mingyu settled himself to a vacant chair which is an arm away from Mina, side glancing the actress. 

"The director had a talk with me, reminding me with some key points when delivering some lines or whatever gibberish she was saying." He scoffed and leaned back on his chair, his eyes glaring at Nayeon who was busy instructing her crew. 

She hummed again. She wanted to say she didn't care to whatever he was saying or going through but tried to be respectful. They would be working together for months in this. It was already bad enough that she couldn't stay near the director, it would be worse for her if she couldn't stay cordial with her co-actors and actresses, well except Jennie. She would never be friendly towards that girl, like EVER.

"As if I needed that! I got the role cause I know what I'm doing." 

_'Okay, maybe he's getting on my nerves.'_ Mina thought as she inwardly groaned. She would love small talks if only it was not a silly matter like this. _'Does this man have no friends to vent it out to me? Where his manager by the way? Oh speaking of, where's my own manager to save me from this crap?'_ She decided she would remain silent this time hoping she would knock some sense that she wasn't fond of petty talks.

"She thinks she knows it all and thinks that I don't." He continued complaining without getting a hint. 

_'People could really be thick sometimes. And for someone who has his built, he sure to whine a lot.'_ The actress thought while fighting an urge to roll her eyes. 

"I'm offended, really. She shouldn't–"

"Look..." She turned to face him and Mina could swear he seemed to brighten up for finally receiving some attention. "I think she didn't mean anything bad about it. She's the director, it's her film. She's just doing her job and that is to make this whole thing just like how she's picturing it inside her head." She didn't know why she felt the need to defend Nayeon. But she reasoned that this person was whining about something so trivial. And if it was her, she would take it to heart and be better in this field of work. It wasn't even a criticism and was merely some kind of guidance. 

"Right." He looked away and scoffed as if he was expecting a different response.

After a few moments, Mina could feel the actor's eyes back on her as if examining her. She just ignored it, silently wishing this guy could take a hint that she didn't need or want his company. 

"I'm Kim Mingyu by the way, not that you didn't know. I'm sure you heard of me somewhere. Just for formality." He outstretched his hand, expecting for Mina to accept it.

"Myoui Mina." She replied without looking up from her script, letting his hand fall back down to his side. 

"Do you want to practice together? I think that is much better." 

"No, thanks but I'm fine."

"Right." He grumbled and stood up, murmuring about how the rumors were true pertaining Mina's bitchy personality. 

Mina didn't mind. She was content to have her peace. She watched him walk away with victorious smirk in her lips. She knew that she's not the only one who has rumors following her. And she knew Mingyu didn't come to just have a talk with her. Surely, he wanted more.

The smirk died down instantly from her face when she saw Nayeon and Jennie together, talking happily about something she didn't even want to know.

She couldn't help herself but think of those times when she was the one who's making Nayeon laugh and smile like that. But she chided herself about being so sentimental and emotional. She knew it wouldn't do good to their current predicament. And she shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, right? She hated how easy it seems for Nayeon to melt down the walls she built for years with just one fucking smile and she's blaming it to this project.

But what Mina didn't expect was when Nayeon looked her way and caught her staring. She instantly looked back down to her script and pretended nothing of that sort happened. Though inside, she was honestly caught off guard. She could feel her blood rushed to her face and her fucking heart skipped a beat for a moment. _'Fucking traitor! How to turn off my heart valve?'_

It ruined Mina's mood the whole day who couldn't stop thinking about that damn smile that used to brighten up her day. Fortunately, she could still act like a professional that she is much to Jihyo's relief. It wouldn't do good for her if Mina would snap right here and there everytime someone approached or tried talking to her on the very first day. Jihyo didn't know the reason why the sudden shift in her mood happened but she has an idea. 

* * *

"Cut! Good job everyone! Let's wrap up for today!" 

Nayeons was happy that none of the unexpected accidents inside her head happened for today's shooting. Though she could still feel that thick air whenever she was in close proximity with Mina even the blonde actress seemed so eager not to acknowledge her existence which is fine with her. It was making all of these even easier for her or so that's what she told herself. 

"You okay?" Jeongyeon asked carefully while helping Nayeon pack her things. 

"Never been better." Nayeon replied with a smile though Jeongyeon could see her slightly furrowed brows and her lips edges were 3° downward than her usual. 

"Could have fooled me." She scoffed at her best friend.

Nayeon sighed. She could say she was not surprised anymore. Jeongyeon always seemed attuned to her expressions no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "Shut up." 

"Why don't you talk to her?" 

"You aren't helping." 

"Just go and open your loud mouth." 

"And then what? It's clear she didn't want anything to do with me." 

"We're all professionals here. You're the director. You usually talk to those who did best in taping, right? What’s your term again? Ah yes! _‘To encourage them'_. That's what you've been doing since the start of your career." 

"I already changed my mind. I'm not doing that tradition any longer." 

"Coward." Jeongyeon said, clearly challenging her best friend cause everyone with eyes and ears knew who did great today. Of course that one who the whole industry referred as _'one-take-Myoui'._

“I’d rather be a coward than look like a fool.” Nayeon was sure she would likely be ignored if she tried talking to her. 

“Well that’s new! As far as I know you have been fooling yourself for years!”

“That’s so funny! Ha-ha-ha!” Nayeon replied with overflowing sarcasm. “Are you done? Can we go now?” 

"You're no fun." 

"If you want some fun just go and bother Chaeyoung." 

"That girl agrees with everything! I remember asking her about my appearance with my newly woke up face and she told me it was okay. So I got out to the convenience store and unexpectedly saw Dahyun on my way back and she couldn't stop laughing at me! She said I looked horrible!" 

Nayeon couldn't help but laugh at that. There were even tears in her eyes. She didn't know how many times she had heard this story but still has the same effect on her. It never gets old. "You always look horrible, Jeongyeon." It wasn't true of course, her best friend has a pretty face with or without make up, but it was rare to get a chance to tease her so she would grab it. 

"That's so funny. Ha-ha-ha!" Jeongyeon parroted what Nayeon had said earlier with a matching smack on her shoulder. 

"Remind me to treat Chaeyoung some dinner sometime." 

"Oh shut up!" And Jeongyeon walked out. 

Nayeon followed her best friend with her eyes, feeling so lucky and grateful. Jeongyeon always seemed to know how to make her feel better even she was annoying most of the times.

"Yoo Jeongyeon! I'll treat you dinner too!" She shouted while running after her. 

* * *

Mina didn’t know why but she could swear she had been feeling like someone’s watching her all day. Though she was thinking? Expecting? Hoping? – _‘No, of course not!’_ Her mind argued instantly.– That it would be her.

 _‘Just my imagination?’_ Maybe. Or was it that actor she’s paired up to? Cause that would be creepy. _‘So it won’t sound creepy if it was her?’_ She scoffed at her own thoughts. _‘And why wouldn’t it be?’_

 _‘And why would it matter to me now?’_ Being an actress, she was used to being watched all day thanks to her fame. _'Cause maybe... Okay, I need to stop this. Really, why am I talking to myself?'_ She felt like crazy having an internal monologue like this. 

“Our ride is here.” Her manager informed her and she didn't tell Jihyo how relieved she felt hearing that. Mina didn't think she could stay here a little longer. 

Then they heard an ear-splitting laugh that with no doubt was coming from Nayeon. 

“It took them so long.” Mina grumbled while marching grumpily towards the van. She hated that laugh. And not just that, she hated everything about that woman.

Jihyo didn’t try to comment on that or even correct her cause honestly they had just been waiting for like five minutes or so but the blonde actress acted grumpier than usual and she didn’t want to be the receiving end of it.

Jihyo knew it would only get worse the following days or weeks. _‘Just wait for the bomb to explode.’_

* * *

_“If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate.”_ – C. Joybell C.


	4. City Lights

"We'll love somebody different while, the sky above us moves  
Heart-strings tied in broken knots, tell me that we're through  
And wish upon a shooting star, that you don't miss me too  
Maybe I'm just crazy over you  
Maybe this love's got us all confused  
But nothing really matters when I make a wish to see  
The same city lights around you and me"  
— _City Lights_ , Caslow & Exede

* * *

  
**— FLASHBACK —**

After the Jennie encounter in the restroom, Mina tried avoiding bumping to Nayeon or Jennie. Another play practice was due the next day and Dahyun invited her again like the usual to watch but she made so many excuses and had to decline just not to encounter Nayeon. She had also visited different library just to avoid the older girl. 

The hide and seek dynamic between the two lasted for almost two weeks until the day Nayeon finally caught up to her. "Did I do something? Are you mad at me?" 

Mina summoned every ounce of her resolve to ignore her and not cave in. "No, I'm not. Just kinda busy." 

But Nayeon didn't catch up to her lie or she did and just didn't mention it. Either way she gave Mina that _oh damn smile_ that surely could light up the whole sky. "Okay, so are up for some coffee? I know a good café near the campus." 

Honestly Mina didn't know it herself why she was avoiding her. Sure, they talked a lot of times but that didn't mean Nayeon is REALLY flirting with her just like what Jennie had said, right? 

It took Mina all of her reserved strength to look away from that blinding smile on her face that surely could bring her down to her knees if Nayeon wanted to. "I-I'm sorry, I still have some... some research... yeah right, I have a research to finish which is due after tomorrow." Not an entirely lie but it wasn't as hard as she's making this research sound would be. 

"It's fine! That café is student friendly and has free wifi. I have some projects to finish too so we could just work quietly." A pause, Nayeon's smile was slowly faltering when she noticed Mina didn't even looked her way. "...like the usual." She almost whispered the last part.

Nayeon was not dumb. She could see Mina's fidgety behaviour like she was thinking of something just to decline her offer but didn't want to sound rude. Nayeon continued smiling though this time it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's okay, just forget what I said. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. I just thought it was a good idea. Sorry for bothering you." She paused and then sighed heavily. "See you around." 

The look on Nayeon's face made Mina reflect all her decisions. Maybe the reason why she was avoiding Nayeon because she is so easy to talk to and they can relate to so many things that she is afraid her heart won't listen to her anymore. Afraid that the more she got to know Nayeon, the more her little crush would evolve to something stronger, something deeper. _'But what if I am just overthinking things? What if Nayeon's not as bad as Jennie told me? How trustworthy this Jennie girl really is? If she's an ex then sure she's holding some grudge against Nayeon cause maybe Nayeon dumped her?'_ Shaking her head to let the thoughts out of her head. _'Must I really overthink things? It's not that Nayeon has the hots on me. Maybe she just want me to be her friend.'_ Even thinking like that didn't sound right to her. _'A friend? Could she really be just a friend?'_

Mina didn't know how long she was trapped in her own thought but it was enough for Nayeon to cross the road without her noticing. "Nayeonie! Wait!" She shouted at her. In that rush moments, she decided she wouldn't let others dictate where her and Nayeon's relationship – whatever you called it – was going. 

Nayeon turned back to her, confused but Mina could see her eyes was a little hopeful. She stopped walking when she saw Mina was already crossing the road and running towards her. 

Nayeon couldn't help the smile that broke out of her lips. Cause Mina always look adorable especially when running. It seemed like everything her friend does she finds it effortlessly endearing. 

Seeing that _oh damn smile_ again made Mina scold herself. _'You're so dumb sometimes, making her sad like that.'_ She thought as she stopped in front of her. Nothing's gonna change her mind now.

"Let's go?" Mina smiled, offering her hand to Nayeon so they could walk hand in hand to the café like the usual. They weren't sure when that habit started but it just happened.

"Let's go? Where?" She feigned ignorance even though she got what she meant but she wanted to hear it from Mina.

"To that coffee shop you were talking about." 

"Oh! I thought you-" 

"I can't say know no to a free coffee and... and maybe some cake." 

"Wait... my treat?" 

Mina just raised an eyebrow while wiggling her outstretched hand. Nayeon chuckled, reaching out her own to hold Mina's soft hand while they were walking.

"My treat then. And you should try their _bonbon_. Staffs are nice. I used to work there before so they always give me one free." 

"Bonbon? What the hell is that? It doesn't sound edible to me." 

"It's like truffle but slightly different." Nayeon looked excited that she was now the one pulling on Mina's hand. 

"It sounded cute though, _bonbon_."

"Oh you will love it." 

And love she did.

  
**— END OF FLASHBACK —**

* * *

Mina's mood didn't get any better in the following days of filming. She knew it was only a matter of time before she explode. 

It didn't help her case at all whenever Mingyu would try to be friendly with her, again, with his petty silly talks.

Or whenever Jihyo would be a few minutes late from their call time. 

Or whenever this thick and insufferable bitch (Jennie) would try to start a conversation as if they were best of friends. 

Or that pair of eyes she hated so much watching her when she thought she wasn't aware of it. 

Really though? Is this a _'Let's drive Myoui Mina so mad so she would snap'_ kind of project? Cause that would be fitting.

When she arrived at the location set for the day, she saw a rectangular box on the chair next to her vanity table. "What is that?" The packaging looked fancy and kinda familiar to her. 

"Oh, the director share that to everyone when she arrived." Her make-up artist answered. "I think it's chocolate truffle. It's really good. You should try." 

Jihyo suddenly came in to their tent, carrying that same package while wearing a huge grin on her face. "Mina, you should try this. It's–" 

"No thanks, I just brushed my teeth." When Jihyo was about to insist, she quickly added. "And it's _bonbon_ , not truffle. 

"Aren't those the same thing?" Jihyo inquired while shoving another piece into her mouth, moaning a little at the taste.

Mina knew how good that taste cause she now remembered why it looked familiar. She used to share a package with Nayeon before. It served as their comfort food whenever they were stressed about school stuffs or Nayeon with her part time job. "No. They're slightly different in terms of filling." 

"Feeling? So if this is not from _you-know-who_ , you would want one?" It was a wonder how Jihyo managed to stay alive all this time. 

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I mean filling, the one inside." 

"Yes, feeling, the one you feel inside." 

The actress was now considering murder but before she could, Jihyo took a big leap backwards, away from the agitated blonde while plucking another sweet into her mouth. "I'm just kidding." Said her insufferable best friend while grinning so wide. "And how do you know it's a _bonbon_ if you haven't even taste it?"

 _'Cause I know it'll be her forever favorite.'_ Mina thought to herself but then shrugged when she saw Jihyo was still waiting for her response. "I just... know." 

Jihyo gave her a knowing look but didn't say anything else, just munching happily the bite sized sweet. 

_'Well I guess I just have to suck it down.'_ Things were so different, so awkward but it was fine; she's one of the finest actress in South Korea. Acting is what she do for living. This was something she had done a hundredth of times.

She could act like she didn't care. Oh, erase that cause she really didn't care.

* * *

Four days of filming and Nayeon felt like she was going crazy. Some of their staff have been noticing how she and Mina would try to avoid interacting with each other. One time Jisoo had caught her staring at the back of Mina's head when she supposedly reviewing a short clip and give her approval. _'Yeah, so much for doing well as you claimed to your best friend before.'_

Should she still be feeling this way? _'It had been years for Pete's sake so why am I acting as if it was just yesterday?'_ Was it because of her own shameful self blaming and regrets? Was it because their relationship ended in silent weeping and walking out with her hand clutched tightly around the straps of her bag instead of screaming their own pain out? _'Is it because I gave up and accepted things as it is without much of a fight?'_

 _'Too late for thinking all of these what-if's now, isn't it?'_ But she wondered how Mina was doing. What happened after their breakup? Does she love her work now? Did she give up pursuing medicine? But why? Did it have something to do with her? _'Yeah, make everything she does all about you.'_ Her mind argued with her. Was she still as close to her parents as before if not better?

So many thoughts, so many questions that she knew will remain unanswered. There was no way of knowing. The articles that was up on the internet were not always accurate, this she knew. Cause there was no way that her soft and sweet Mina would turn out to be someone so rude and horrible as the articles portrayed her. There was no way. 

But it had been so many years and people changed. She did change herself. She could say that she was a better person than before. 

But not all people changed for the better. _'Look at your father.'_ She grimaced at the voice in her head.

Her father was not that bad. Well, it depends on who you ask cause Jeongyeon seemed to hate him with the way he treated her. He never hurt her physically. But emotionally? Maybe. Was that counted? He became so far away compared to the loving and caring father she was used to. He transformed to irresponsible one who's way too invested in drinking all day that he seemed to forgot he still has a daughter. 

**— FLASHBACK —**

Mina eyed the place and Nayeon didn't know what to make out of her expression. 

"Your place is much better than I thought." 

Nayeon's heart sank hearing that from Mina's lips. _'Is she masking her disappointment? Or is she expecting something worse?'_ She had been so worried the days before about inviting her new _friend_ inside her apartment knowing that it was struggling and too small. It was consisting of three small rooms: one for her bedroom, one for bathroom and the biggest was divided to living and kitchen. It wasn't hard to noticed the low and water stained ceilings that was almost touching their heads, nor the dripping sounds of the bathroom faucets were making, nor the discolored or holes on the walls, nor her outdated appliances that was limited to her main needs to accommodate more space. 

It was embarrassing, really, but this is all she could afford. She knew Mina was from a well-off family. She didn't need to ask. Her clothes screamed it all to her face and that one gadget she used in playing her games was also one. She knew her monthly worth of salary from her part time job wasn't enough to afford it. 

"I was expecting clothes and bag of chips everywhere." 

_'Good grief. I thought...'_ Nayeon released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh please, I hate messy environment. When my things are all over the place, my thoughts are all over the place too. I can't concentrate so I clean my place every now and then." 

"Really? I'm thinking you just cleaned up because I'm coming over." There was a playful look on her face that making Nayeon feel relieved that she was not judging her. 

"Oh please, give me some credit." Nayeon rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Are you living alone?" 

"Yeah. My dad lives with my Aunt in Busan. Sometimes I visit him there when I have time." 

Looking at the picture frames displayed around, she saw pictures of baby Nayeon. "You're so cute back then. What happened?" Mina couldn't help but tease her a bit. It was becoming her habit but it felt good to be this comfortable around someone other than her friends. 

Nayeon threw her socks to Mina. "Oh please shut up."

Giggling to herself, she looked around again and saw a tall man next to a little Nayeon. Mina immediately assumed that's Nayeon's father. Mina looked at all the pictures on the walls and those in the display rack while Nayeon started rummaging her fridge. 

Mina frowned when she realized something. She didn't know if she should ask this but her curiosity got the best of her. "Where's your mom?" 

There was a long silence after and Mina could swear she saw Nayeon visibly stilled. Mina was contemplating if Nayeon heard her and need to repeat her question or she just asked the wrong question. But she didn't have to ponder her thoughts any longer as she heard her said "Dead." and then continued whatever she was doing in the kitchen. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that." Kicking herself for being too nosy for Nayeon's comfort, she apologized again. "And I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. Not your fault anyway." Mina slowly walked her way next to Nayeon in the kitchen counter who was looking intently at the microwave. She still felt bad that she asked something to ruin Nayeon's mood. "I'm sorry bringing that up. I didn't mean to-" 

"I know. Don't worry." She sighed and reached out her hand to hold Mina's. Mina wasn't sure if it meant something for Nayeon just like how this simple gesture meant the world to her. She wanted to ask her but didn't have enough amount bravery in herself and she didn't know if it was too prying again and didn't want to worsen her already ruined mood. 

And then a sudden noise startled Mina from her train of thoughts. Nayeon was hitting the microwave with her open palm, muttering gibberish to herself.

Mina instantly pulled her hand from Nayeon's hold and took a step back. "Are you mad? I'm really sorry for asking about–" 

And then Nayeon was laughing while clutching her stomach. "No, no! Oh God! I'm not mad. You see, you need to hit this thing to make it work." She was pointing towards her old looking microwave. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. Look." Nayeon hit it again, much stronger than before and just like that it started working. "See?" 

And then they were both laughing while waiting for their food to heat up. 

They shared a quick lunch and settled in the couch (that was too small to have their own personal space but no one was complaining) after for their planned Harry Potter movie marathon. 

Nayeon couldn't remember when was the last time she felt this good and was sad that it was ending too soon for her liking. They were too focused to notice the time. It had been hours since they arrived and Mina has to head back to her own place later. Even though she wanted them to have a sleep over, she wasn't sure it was comfortable for her friend given her apartment situation and it wasn't the right time as she still has to work later.

Mina seemed to notice she was deep in her thought. "Are you okay?" She inquired, giving Nayeon's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Yeah. Just a little tired." To prove her point she moved closer and rested her head on Mina's shoulder. Her sweet scent invaded her nostrils and God she loved it so much. "And too comfortable to move right now." She added and then closed her eyes. She could fall asleep in this position. 

"Okay. Let's just stay this way then." 

"Yeah. Let's stay like this." 

**— END OF FLASHBACK —**

  
It was all because of Jeongyeon and her family that she had managed to carry on with her life. The Yoo's has a restaurant and allowed her to work part time to provide for her own needs while she applied to numerous scholarship programs to pursue and achieve her dreams. 

It was a hard life she had to live through. 

Now, she was tucked safely in the comfort of her penthouse that was so so so much different and better than her small and rundown apartment from before. It was huge, much safer, comfortable, advance, has a balcony that overview the beautiful city lights at night and has lot of space she didn't know what to do. 

There was a ring on her doorbell that pulled Nayeon out of her thoughts and forced herself to answer whoever that is. 

"Hi babe! You look surprised, you forgot that I'm coming over?" 

_'But why it feels so much emptier, colder, lonelier?'_ Maybe her presence makes a big difference? 

_'Of course I forgot.'_ "Of course not." She answered with a small smile that she was used to show to everyone. 

_'Is this the better life that I chose?'_ She didn't really know the answer but she has to live with this now. 

"Come in." 

* * *

It was her rest day and Mina wanted to spend it by lazing around her house and make up for all those restless days and sleepless nights. Oh how she loved her soft and comfy bed in the late morning.

It was peaceful. No annoying person to encounter. No certain person to interact to. Just her in her safety bubble.

It didn't last long though, of course it wouldn't, when a certain orange-head girl popped unannounce outside her door. She looked excited while the blonde actress looked unamused. 

"What do you want?" 

"Oh don't give me that face. Jihyo told me it's your rest day. We want to make the best of it. It's been so long since we hangout." 

"I need my sleep, Sana." 

"Nooo. You need a social life. And Tzuyu wants to see us too." 

"Wait... she's here?"

"Yeah. Fresh from Taiwan. Now come on, I'll give you 10 minutes to prepare." 

"10 minutes?" Mina looked incredulous. Who can prepape for a meet up in just 10 minutes?

"Chop chop sleepyhead. The clock is ticking!"

When they arrived at the restaurant Tzuyu booked for them, Mina immediately recognized that unmatch beauty of Chou Tzuyu, a well-known model in Asia and slowly making name in Europe, from the entrance point.

"Tzuyu!" 

"Mina-unnie!" 

They both exchanged pleasantries, too happy to see each other again after a long time. Since Tzuyu started accepting international offers, they barely got time to meet up. 

"Okay, go on, don't mind us. We can get our own table if you want?" Jihyo, who arrived at same time with Tzuyu, said but with a playful tone in her voice. 

"Don't I deserve such a warm welcome too, Tzuyu?" Sana pouted to the youngest. 

"Shush you. I heard you've been giving Mina-unnie a hard time than usual." 

"Excuse me?!" Sana felt offended. "We haven't even seen each other in months since she started working again! It wasn't me! It's Na..." She suddenly didn't want to continue when she realized where her words took her. 

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, daring Sana to continue while Jihyo could only facepalm. Sana knew so well how to dig her grave deeper. 

Sana threw Mina a nervous glance before continuing, "It's... it's n-nothing and n-none of my business." emphasizing the 'N' sound. 

"Good save." Jihyo snickered. 

They all just settled to their table when Jihyo muttered, "Someone's late." while checking her wrist watch as if still waiting for someone to arrive.

That caught Mina's attention from the menu book. It was always been just the four of them. "Are we still waiting for someone?" 

"Yes. I– Oh! Here she is." Jihyo waved a hand at someone at the entrance. "Dahyun!" 

Dahyun, her used to be best friend, was there to join them. Mina didn't know who invited her and she wasn't mad at all. If anything she was grateful to finally catch up with her old friend again. The girl had been as sad as her when she and Nayeon broke up. Dahyun had this big respect and adoration towards the director ever since they were in college. Dahyun only knew Nayeon before as a talented senior in her department but since they started dating, their circle of friends joined and got closer. 

It was not like Dahyun chose sides between her and Nayeon, it was because when Dahyun graduated she got a hard time landing a job. And Nayeon, when she heard that instantly took Dahyun and gave her a job in her newly established Sky Blue Studios as their editor. Until things got busier around their work and career and soon lost contact with the girl. 

"I invited her if it's okay?" Jihyo asked them softly while Dahyun made her way towards them with a huge bright smile. 

"It's the best idea of this day actually." Mina said while she stood up and scooped Dahyun in her arms. God, it felt like ages. "It's so good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too." She pulled back and turned to Sana and Jihyo. "And both of you too." Then to the last person. "Holy shit!" Dahyun couldn't help but curse when she saw the famous model. "Tzuyu!" She shrieked out, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

"Language kid." Jihyo chided but looked amused at the reaction. 

Mina took the matter in her hands when Dahyun failed to form words to introduce herself. "Yeah. Tzuyu this is Dahyun, Kim Dahyun, one of our long time friend." 

Sana pouted again while watching the scene unfold. "Why you didn't have that same reaction when Jihyo and Mina introduced me to you years ago?" 

"Hello? It's _The Chou Tzuyu_ we're talking here?" Dahyun deadpanned as if stating the obvious. 

"And? I am _The Minatozaki Sana_."

The others could only shook their heads. 

It turned out that lunch was as amazing as one could imagine. It helped a lot that Dahyun has that overflowing giddiness and energy that seemed to flow throughout the whole conversation and Sana's playfulness too. 

Though it didn't last that long. Everyone in their table seemed to tense up when Dahyun say the forbidden name while talking animatedly about her work. No one knew if it was unintentional or not. 

"What?" Dahyun looked incredulous from their reaction. "Don't tell me it's still not okay to talk about her, given that she helped me a lot and the two of you are working with her now." 

"Still doesn't mean that you should bring her up." Mina said quietly but there was an edge in her tone. 

"You know, I don't understand you. You're acting as if it was all on her when you had a fair share of mistakes too." 

"Okay, maybe we should stop and take a deep breath for a moment. I'm sure–" Jihyo tried to coax the situation but the two didn't listen to her. 

Mina glared at Dahyun. Just how insensitive she could be? "You don't know everything she did." 

"No, you are the one who don't know everything."

"Why are you defending her instead of me? I am your best friend. You were my best friend." 

"If your definition of a friend is someone tolerating their wrong doings or encouraging a blind hatred, sorry but I can't be your friend." 

"You hadn't acted as my friend for a long time, Dahyun." 

Anyone could see the hurt on Dahyun's face as Mina let those words go out of her mouth. But it was too late to bring those back now. And somehow, Mina felt good to finally say that to Dahyun. 

"You're the one to talk. I can't even talk about my work and achievements to you anymore without getting this." She gestured to Mina's blatant displeasure and the other's awkwardness. "I am part of her team of course I would somehow mention her once or twice. And it is me who hadn't act like a friend to you, you say? Well, let me tell you that you neither, Mina, for a long time too." There was a tense silence before Dahyun stood up from her seat. She knew it was her cue to leave. "I'm sorry for ruining this lunch. It's good to see you all and thank you for the invitation, Jihyo. But I better go." 

Mina watched Dahyun walk out of the restaurant while guilt slowly eating her. Maybe she should just bit her tongue and shouldn't said those words or just pretended that the topic didn't bother her for Dahyun's sake. 

This was one of many reasons why she couldn't seem to forgive Nayeon even after all this time. She took everything from her; her happiness, her trust, innocence and even one of her long time best friend.

* * *

_“A soul mate is not the person who makes you the happiest, but the one who makes you feel the most.”_ – Sierra DeMulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for taking too long to update. 
> 
> Second, am I allowed to say Happy(?) Minayeon day after this? Haha anyways, see you next chapter.✌️


End file.
